


ireallyneedyourhug

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Maria watched Natasha sleeping quietly in her bed after a long mission.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ireallyneedyourhug

  
สำหรับหลายๆ คน การทำงานนอกสถานที่ถือเป็นงานสุดหินที่ต้องใช้พลังงานกันอย่างมากมาย เมื่อกลับมาถึงที่พัก ก็คงจะเลี่ยงให้ตัวเองไม่เดินตรงไปยังห้องนอนเลยก็คงไม่ได้ นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ก็เป็นหนึ่งในบุคคลเหล่านั้นที่เมื่อกลับถึงบ้านก็ตรงดิ่งไปยังที่นอนของตัวเอง แม้ว่าจะเป็นแค่ช่วงเย็นย่ำเท่านั้น และมีเจ้าลิโฮ แมวดำของเธอจะเข้ามาคลอเคลียตั้งแต่หน้าประตูจนถึงเตียงนอน ก็ไม่ทำให้เธอตื่นจากนิทราแม้แต่น้อย อาจจะเรียกได้ว่าเธอหลับเป็นตายนั่นเอง ส่วนเจ้าลิโฮที่แวะมาเดินไถตัวเธอก่อนหน้านั้น ก็กระโดดลงจากเตียงแล้วไปนอนเล่นรอเจ้าบ้านอีกคนกลับมา ลิโฮเป็นแมวจรที่แวะเวียนมาหานาตาชาอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เธอให้อาหารมัน แต่ไม่เลี้ยง สุดท้ายแล้วก็ทนการรบเร้าจากเจ้าแมวเหมียวและเจ้าบ้านอีกคนไม่ได้ สุดท้ายคนที่หลงรักแมวดำตัวนี้ก็คือนาตาชาที่มักจะมีของฝากเจ้าแมวลิโฮทุกครั้งที่ไปต่างเมือง

ตกดึกสามทุ่มเป็นเวลาปกติที่มาเรีย ฮิลล์ จะเดินทางกลับบ้าน เธอพักอยู่ในอพาร์ตเมนต์ย่านอีสต์วิลเลจของเมืองนิวยอร์ก บนเกาะแมนฮัตตัน พร้อมกับเจ้าของห้องอีกหนึ่งคนและแมวดำอีกหนึ่งตัว แม้ว่าช่วงนี้เจ้าของห้องอีกคนจะออกไปทำงานนอกสถานที่ก็ตาม เมื่อเธอก้าวเท้ามาถึงหน้าห้องพัก เสียงกรุ๊งกริ๊งของพวงกุญแจทำให้แมวดำในห้องวิ่งโร่มารออย่างดีใจ ไม่นานเธอก็เปิดประตูเข้าห้อง วางของไว้ที่ตู้ด้านใน ถอดเสื้อโค้ต แล้วอุ้มเจ้าแมวดำนั้นขึ้นมากอดไว้แนบอก "ว่าไงลิโฮ" เธอว่า ก่อนจะปล่อยให้เจ้าแมวดำวิ่งเล่นในห้องตามปกติ มาเรียล้างมือแล้วเดินเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเอง พบร่างหนึ่งที่เธอไม่ได้เจอมานานกำลังจมอยู่ในห้วงนิทราราวกับว่าไม่ได้นอนหลับอย่างเต็มที่มานาน เธอถอดรองเท้าอย่างเบามือ เดินเข้าห้องน้ำเพื่อเช็ดทำความสะอาดเครื่องสำอางบนใบหน้า ก่อนจะลากเก้าอี้ที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือออกมานั่งมองขณะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังหลับอยู่ มาเรียนั่งมองเงียบๆ และไม่อยากที่จะปลุกให้อีกฝ่ายตื่น เธอรักเวลาที่ได้เห็นสาวผมแดงบนเตียงนอนหลับสนิทราวกับเด็กเล็กๆ ไม่มีปัญหามากวนใจคอยรบกวนการนอนของเธอ เที่ยงคืนกว่าแล้ว มาเรียอุ้มลิโฮที่ก่อนหน้านี้หลับสนิทบนตักเธอไปวางไว้บนที่นอนของมัน ก่อนจะเข้าห้องน้ำไปล้างมือ ล้างหน้า แล้วค่อยๆ สอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่มบนเตียงเดียวของสาวผมแดง ไม่นาน ร่างนั้นก็หันกลับมาแล้วนอนกอดเธอเอาไว้ราวกับไม่อยากให้จากไปไหน "ฝันดีค่ะ" เธอเอ่ย ก่อนจะจูบหน้าผากเบาๆ แล้วจึงปิดไฟหัวเตียงพร้อมเข้านอน

ตีห้า เป็นเวลาปกติที่มาเรียจะตื่น เธอค่อยๆ ลุกออกจากเตียงยามเช้าอย่างเบาๆ ราวกับไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายตื่น เธออ้อมไปจูบหน้าผากสาวผมแดงที่ยังนอนหลับสนิทอยู่แล้วจึงไปทักทายเจ้าลิโฮที่ตื่นเช้าพร้อมๆ กับเธอเพื่ออ้อนให้เธอเล่นกับมันสักแป๊บหนึ่งก็ยังดี หลังจากนั้นจึงเดินเข้าห้องน้ำ ล้างมือ ล้างหน้า แปรงฟัน และเตรียมตัวออกไปวิ่งยามเช้าเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันของเธอ มาเรียใช้เวลาออกกำลังกายเกือบชั่วโมง หลังจากนั้นจึงกลับเข้าบ้าน โดยที่ไม่ลืมซื้อเมนูยามเช้ามาด้วย โดยเฉพาะเนยถั่วที่เธอต้องซื้อมาตุนเอาไว้ไม่ให้ขาด 

แสงธรรมชาติจากด้านนอกส่องเข้ามาในห้องนอนของเธอ แสงตกกระทบกับพื้น โชคดีที่เตียงนอนของเธอไม่อยู่ในพื้นที่ที่แดดส่องถึง ทำให้ไม่รบกวนการนอนยามเช้ามากนัก นาตาชาจึงสามารถนอนพักผ่อนได้เต็มที่จนถึงช่วงบ่าย ถ้าหากแมวดำตัวป่วนของเธอไม่ขึ้นมาซนบนเตียง ลิโฮเป็นแมวดำอายุน่าจะขวบหนึ่งได้ เป็นแมวที่ขี้อ้อนมากที่สุดตัวหนึ่ง และชอบคลอเคลียกับคนตลอดเวลาโดยเฉพาะกับเธอและมาเรีย แต่ก็ไม่เคยโวยวายเวลาที่หายไปหลายวัน ขอแค่ให้มีของกิน น้ำ และของเล่นให้เจ้าแมวเหมียว แค่นั้นก็เป็นพอ

เช้าวันนี้มาเรียแวะเข้ามาดูในห้องนอนหลังจากไปออกกำลังกายและอาบน้ำเสร็จ ก็พบนาตาชานั่งลูบหัวลิโฮที่ปีนขึ้นมานอนบนตักของอีกฝ่าย แถมยังโดนบอกให้เบาๆ อีกด้วย แต่นั่นก็ดูจะไร้ความหมาย เพราะมาเรียเดินตรงเข้ามาหานาตาชาพร้อมกับจูบรับยามเช้าจนเจ้าเหมียวบนตักนั้นสะดุ้งตื่นเพราะมือที่เคยลูบขนอยู่นั้นหายไป เจ้าแมวก็ได้แต่ร้องบ่นแล้วก็พยายามปีนขึ้นไปร่วมวงด้วย "เดี๋ยวเถอะนะ จะโดนตี" นาตาชาดุ "หมายถึงแมวสินะ" มาเรียบอก "หมายถึงคุณนั่นแหละ แล้วนี่จะไปทำงานแล้วเหรอ" เธอถาม มาเรียลุกจากเตียงไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้า นาตาชาถามเพราะดูจากชุดวันนี้ มาเรียน่าจะต้องไปพบกับเจ้าหน้าที่ระดับสูงจากหน่วยงานอื่น เธอสวมเสื้อเชิ้ต แต่ท่อนล่างนั้นยังเปลือยเปล่า "เยป คุณช่วยเลือกหน่อยสิ ใส่กางเกงหรือกระโปรงไปดี" มาเรียถามความเห็น เพราะเธอใช้เวลาเลือกอยู่นาน "ฉันชอบเวลาคุณสวมกระโปรงนะ แต่ว่าใส่กางเกงดีกว่า จะได้คล่องตัว แล้วถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่หัวโบราณน่ะ" นาตาชานั่นเท้าแขนมองอีกฝ่ายแต่งตัวอยู่ไม่ไกล เธอส่งรอยยิ้มให้น้อยๆ "งั้นกางเกงก็แล้วกัน ขอบคุณนะคะ" มาเรียแขวนกระโปรงกลับที่เดิม หลังจากสวมกางเกงเสร็จก็เดินกลับมาหาอีกฝ่ายที่เตียงนอน "วันนี้จะไปที่หน่วยไหม" เธอถาม "ไปค่ะ เดี๋ยวต้องเอารายงานภารกิจไปส่งหัวหน้าก่อน คนอะไรไม่รู้ดุเหลือเกิน" สาวผมแดงตอน และหัวหน้าที่ว่านั่นก็คือคนตรงหน้าของเธอนั่นเอง "รีบเอาไปส่งนะคะ เดี๋ยวจะโดนดุ แล้วก็รอด้วยนะ ตอนเย็นจะไปรับกลับด้วยกัน" มาเรียบอก "ได้เลย รีบไปได้แล้วนะ เดี๋ยวฉันโดนนิคดุว่าไม่ยอมปล่อยตัวคุณไปสักที" สาวผมแดงรีบไล่ เธอเอ็นดูในความงอแงของมาเรีย ถึงแม้ว่าเวลาอยู่ที่หน่วยนั้นจะเป็นคนละคนก็ตาม หลังจากอ้อยอิ่งกับนาตาชาจนโดนไล่แล้ว เธอก็รีบไปลูบหัวแมวดำที่นอนเล่นอยู่ปลายเตียง ก่อนจะคว้ากระเป๋าออกจากบ้านไป ส่วนนาตาชาก็ลุกไปอาบน้ำเตรียมตัวเข้าหน่วยไปทำรายงานภารกิจ และเจ้าลิโฮก็เดินตามนาตาชาเข้าไปในห้องน้ำเพื่อระวังภัย แม้ว่านาตาชาจะรีบปิดประตูแล้วก็ตาม แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเธอจะมีสายตรวจแวะเข้ามานั่งรอในห้องน้ำกับเธออีกด้วย

นาตาชาเข้าหน่วยไปในช่วงสาย เธอพบกับเพื่อนเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ โดยเฉพาะคลินต์ บาร์ตัน ที่ดูโทรมเสียยิ่งกว่าตอนไปทำภารกิจด้วยกัน เขาเคยบอกกับเธอว่าช่วงที่ลูกเล็กแล้วร้องตลอดคืนนั้นทำให้เขาแทบไม่ได้นอน โดยเฉพาะกับลูกชายคนที่สามที่เพิ่งคลอดออกมา หลังจากที่เขากลับจากภารกิจหลัก ก็ต้องกลับไปทำภารกิจดูแลเจ้าตัวน้อยเพื่อให้ลอร่าได้นอนพักผ่อนตอนกลางคืน นั่นก็เลยทำให้เขาดูโทรมสุดๆ "อย่าได้มีลูกเด็ดขาดนะแนต" เขาบอก "เมื่อคืนกว่าจะได้นอนก็ตีห้า" "นั่นเมื่อคืนเหรอ ฉันนึกว่าเช้าตรู่เสียอีก" เธอหยอก ทั้งคู่เดินไปห้องทำงานก่อนจะลงมือทำรายงานภารกิจด้วยกัน กว่าจะเสร็จก็ปาเข้าไปบ่ายสาม หลังจากที่คลินต์ บาร์ตัน ทำรายงานเสร็จ เขาก็รีบกลับบ้านไปรับลูกทั้งสองคนจากโรงเรียนกลับบ้านไปพร้อมกัน ส่วนนาตาชาที่ยังคงรอมาเรียกลับมายังหน่วยก็เดินทางไปยังสถาบันเพื่อดูว่าเด็กใหม่คนไหนเหมาะที่จะพามาเทรนต่อในหน่วย 

กว่ามาเรียจะกลับมาถึงหน่วยและเคลียร์งานเสร็จก็เกือบหกโมงเย็น เธอโทรหานาตาชา ก่อนจะขับรถไปรับ ทั้งคู่ขับรถกลับบ้านด้วยกัน ระหว่างทางก็แวะซื้ออาหารกลับบ้านพร้อมกับอาหารเม็ดของเจ้าลิโฮ ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาช่วงค่ำไปกับการนั่งเล่นบริเวณระเบียง จิบไวน์ไปพร้อมๆ กับมองบรรยากาศอีสต์วิลเลจที่ตอนนี้เปิดไฟสว่างไสวไม่แพ้มุมอื่นในเมือง "คุณ ถ้าสมมติว่าเราหายไป คุณจะทำยังไง" เธอถาม มาเรียได้แต่มองหน้าอีกฝ่ายอย่างสงสัย "เราก็ออกตามหาคุณไง ทำไมเหรอ" "ไม่มีอะไรหรอก เข้าในบ้านกัน" สาวผมแดงบอก เธอลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วยื่นมือออกไปหาอีกฝ่ายเชิงชวนให้กลับเข้าไปในห้องโดยที่ไม่ลืมอุ้มเจ้าแมวเหมียวลิโฮกลับเข้ามาด้วย

ตกดึกคืนนั้น นาตาชานอนหลับแล้ว ส่วนมาเรียยังคงนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ริมหน้าต่าง เธอรักช่วงเวลาที่ได้อ่านหนังสือไปพร้อมๆ กับมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายยามหลับ คิ้วโค้งสวยเข้ารูป จมูกเล็กที่เธอชอบสัมผัส ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่ม คืนนี้มาเรียเก็บหนังสือเร็วกว่าปกติ แล้วไปล้างหน้า ล้างมือ และสอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่มเหมือนเดิม ส่วนนาตาชาที่นอนหันหลังให้นั้น ตอนนี้เธอขยับตัวหันมาหาสาวผมบรูเน็ตต์ "พรุ่งนี้ปลุกด้วยนะ" นาตาชาพูดเบาๆ ก่อนที่จะขยับแขนไปนอนกอดอีกฝ่าย "ฝันดีค่ะ" ทั้งคู่นอนกอดกันได้ไม่นาน ก็มีเจ้าตัวป่วนอย่างลิโฮปีนขึ้นมานอนทับผ้าห่มของทั้งคู่ด้วย

ช่วงไหนที่นาตาชาไม่อยู่บ้านนานๆ เจ้าลิโฮก็มักจะตามติดมาเรียยิ่งกว่าเดิม ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตอนกลับมาถึงบ้าน เข้าห้องน้ำ นั่งทำงาน หรือแม้กระทั่งตอนนอนก็ตาม พอนาตาชากลับมาบ้านแล้วก็ลิโฮก็ยังคงตามมาเรียและเมินนาตาชาจนเธอแอบน้อยใจอยู่ไม่ใช่น้อย ต่อให้มีของเล่นมาล่อก็แทบจะไม่ค่อยสนเท่าไหร่ กว่าจะกลับมาดีกันเหมือนเดิมได้ นาตาชาก็ต้องออกไปทำภารกิจยาวๆ อีกครั้ง ไม่ต้องเลี้ยงลูกเหมือนเพื่อนสนิทของเธอก็ได้ เพราะเหนื่อยง้อแมวไม่แพ้กัน ส่วนมาเรียก็ได้แต่ให้กำลังใจนาตาชาอยู่ไกลๆ เธอรักเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายง้อเจ้าแมวเหมียวสีดำตัวนั้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นอาหาร ขนม หรือแม้แต่ของเล่นก็ตาม และเมื่อมาเรียกอดนาตาชาทีไร เจ้าลิโฮก็มักจะเข้ามาขัดขวางการกอดนั้นทันที เหมือนเป็นการลงโทษนาตาชากลายๆ   



End file.
